DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This proposal is for a small research grant (R03) to determine the effectiveness of implementing highly structured, efficacious treatment "modules" designed to train social and independent living skills in an underserved, frequently neglected population of Spanish-speaking individuals with schizophrenia. The modules have been translated into Spanish, culturally adapted to meet the needs of the Mexican-American community, and a pilot study has been completed utilizing a Community Mental Health Center's (CMHC) indigenous staff. Further adaptation of the modules to promote their cultural relevance and skill generalization will include involving family members in the skills training enterprise by teaching them the importance of giving opportunities, encouragement and positive feedback to their relatives trying to implement these new skills. Mexican-American patents at the CMHC, carefully diagnosed to meet DSM-IV criteria for schizophrenia, will be randomly assigned to either: (1) twice weekly group training sessions or three months in the Medication and Symptom Management modules along with family generalization sessions and customary outpatient care or (2) customary outpatient care only. Evaluations will be made of the patients' ability to acquire, maintain and utilize medication and symptom management skills, their compliance with medication regimens, relapse and rehospitalization rates, psychopathology, psychosocial functioning and attitudes towards their treatment and their illness over the course of nine months. Family members will be assessed on attitudes toward their mentally ill relative; their views of mental illness; their roles as collaborating participants in the treatment process; and their optimism and hope with regard to their relative's rehabilitation.